


Fuller Castle

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Mickey likes living in Disney Castle because it is big which means lots of people can live there with him and no one really questions who lives there with him.





	Fuller Castle

**Author's Note:**

> This is the overly late companion to [Open House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530243) my sister requested. This one turned out way funnier

Mickey loves being king. He loves being able to help his citizens, and it comes with some pretty nice perks, one of which is getting to live in a castle. Many kids grow up longing to live in a castle because of the luxury of it, but Mickey likes the convenience of it. It is big which means lots of people can live there with him and no one really questions who lives there with him. 

You’re probably wondering who does live there with him. There’s his wife, Minnie, of course. Then there’s Donald, Daisy, Goofy, and Pluto. Max, Huey, Dewey, and Louie live there too, but they live in the opposite wing for an important reason. Actually, work is all done in the opposite wing, too, for the same reason. The “royal” wing, as Minnie so smartly labeled it, is for Mickey’s (and anyone else he deems) private use. Now, Mickey isn’t selfish enough to actually claim a whole area his privately (which is why multiple people already live in that section of the castle), it’s just that it wouldn’t be the wisest thing for someone to wander into that section of the castle. 

You see, Mickey is married to Minnie and Donald is married to Daisy and Goofy hasn’t remarried after his wife’s death, but the five of them are actually all one big unit. It was actually Goofy who brought up the idea, seeing as he was lonely after losing his wife and saw the way Minnie and Daisy danced around each other. The pieces clicked easily enough after that. They were already very dear friends living together, so it just took a little push to become very dear friends sleeping together.

Now don’t go thinking the royal wing is just a sex fest. That really is where they sleep and read and do other leisurely things. But, yeah, they do have sex there, sometimes orgies. Who wouldn’t have an orgy when you had four others ready and willing for one? 

Things are good at Disney Castle. No one notices, or at least cares, about the relationship between the five of them (except maybe the maids who are sick of cleaning up their bedsheets). The only thing is with everything going on with the worlds and Xehanort’s minions searching the land for vessels and the princesses of heart, people begin to seek protection at Disney Castle as they wait out his defeat. Many colorful characters find their way to the castle, like a genie, a flying carpet, talking furniture, seven dwarfs, numerous fairies, and a kleptomaniac monkey. 

As you would guess, it becomes harder to hide the specifics of the royal relationship with all these new guests in the castle. There is no room for all of them in the opposite wing of the castle, and before they know it, some of them are asking if they might join it. Mickey is hesitant to potentially ruin the good thing they have going, but ever the voice of reason, Goofy suggests they agree on a trial run. 

And so, the royal wing becomes more active than ever and the maids are reduced to leaving passive-aggressive notes scribbled onto bathroom mirrors with lipstick (which Mickey finds ironic since the maids will be the ones to clean the lipstick up the next day). It is different, for sure, but more than pleasant. Mickey has never felt alone before, but the castle feels more lively and homey now than ever before. A month into the trial run, he calls Minnie, Goofy, Daisy, and Donald for a group meeting to discuss the relationship. Much to his delight, they all agree they like this new dynamic and the guests are given explicit permission to stay in the castle for as long as they like. 

The war comes and goes in the blink of an eye. The worlds become safe once again, but Disney Castle continues to be filled with refugees who now called it home. Citizens begin to question why so many of the refugees would decide against returning home, but with such a good and noble king ruling them as Mickey, most decide the answer doesn’t matter.

 


End file.
